Dark, yet Beautiful
by Voldemortsecret
Summary: Loki has won. Overnight, he has finally obtained everything he ever wanted, or so he thinks, until he meets Sarah.


It was over. Loki had won. His plan was much better the second time around; he managed to possess the armies Earth already had, making then turn against their own citizens. It proved a vast moral dilemma for the Avengers, and Loki won easily. It took two weeks to cover the whole globe. Countries with one strong army and government fell the easiest, interestingly enough, while those with numerous warlords that had to be fought off took the longest.

Sarah was terrified at first, but when it became apparent that Loki was spreading the worlds wealth, technology, and food equally around the globe, she began to like the idea of Loki in power. Oddly enough, he had brought peace. Of course, at a terrible cost of human life, and the death toll was still growing as dissenters were executed, but, she didn't really have to think. And he allowed things such as the arts and most commerce to continue. Loki had been traveling to cities at random, safeguarding his power by showing up unannounced, rounding up people, and making speeches, mainly intended to throw around his power and emphasize the good he was bringing to the world. As if the televisions were broadcasting anything but him. And so while the Avengers were holed up in some remote corner of who knows where, planning on how to free the Earth, Loki ruled absolutely.

A month and a half into his rule, Sarah was in a local restaurant meeting up with some friends for the first time since the takeover. The meeting had quickly turned into a debate. Jeanne was saying things about Loki that would get herself killed if she spoke any louder, Laura was simultaneously typing at a Masters thesis and arguing complacent logic, trying to get Jeanne to shut it. Aubrie was mainly watching and making a comment here or there, and Sarah was full out defending Loki. Well, nearly, at least. A loud noise from outside distracted them. It was Loki's army.

"If this is because of you, Jeanne, so help me I will-" Laura muttered, closing her laptop. Sarah sat looking out the window in a daze. She had never been so close to them before. She crossed her arms, nervous.

"I think this is his choice of city today." Sarah whispered, watching as people were being assembled in the streets. "We're going to hear him speak" Laura swore under her breath, standing already even before the soldiers started urging them out. Sarah shrugged, numb. She found herself terrified yet excited to hear him speak. Aubrie seemed similar, and Jeanne seemed disgusted. She wouldn't stand next to her. Just in case. They went outside, and waited. They didn't have to wait long.

"My subjects!" Loki stood on the top of a nearby building, and despite the crowd, you could hear a pin drop. His voice carried, so it sounded as though he were right beside her. "Kneel." The word was spoken harshly, cruelly. Sarah obeyed without a thought, as did most others. Even Jeanne, though she was muttering under her breath. Sarah inched away from her, not wanting to attract attention.

There were many copies of Loki wandering the crowd, and Sarah began to watch them out of the corner of her eye. One passed close to her, and she stifled a surprised gasp. Her eyes flickered to the Loki on the rooftop, making the speech, and then she noticed, a corner of the figure had flickered. That was not the real Loki. The real one was somewhere walking the crowd. Of course he would. Sarah nudged Laura, trying to ask her if she had seen the same thing. She hadn't, too busy looking at the ground, like many others.

"The real one's in the crowd." Sarah dared whisper; it wasn't as quiet anymore, so she thought she was fine, and would not be overheard.

"Very good, dear." She was wrong. He was standing right behind her. If he had heard her from a distance and then appeared behind her, or if she had the misfortune to speak with him unknowingly in earshot, she didn't know, and would never think to ask. In the moment, she just froze. He walked around to face her, she cast her gaze on his feet. "Look at me." He whispered. Next to her, Laura shifted uncomfortably. So much for not attracting attention. His face was not angry, however. It was amused. She thought of everything he stood for, chaos and destruction, sure, but also peace and the freedom from want or worry. Something she craved. If he killed her now for speaking, she would doubt him, as he would have killed someone who was loyal. But he didn't look as though he was going to. "I don't want you spreading that particular little secret around, clever Midgardian." He whispered softly, leaning forward, down towards her. Sarah's heart skipped. But she knew fear well, and this was more than that. It was excitement. That confused her. Here he was, the actual living breathing Loki who had killed so many beyond counting, the one she had learned to respect and fear, and she felt _happy_? He smiled. "Why shouldn't you be happy?" He looked her over as she remained silent, not sure if she was meant to answer that or not. Then, without warning, he reached out his hand. "Come." She looked at him in disbelief as she spoke her first direct word to him.

"What?"

"Oh, you're smarter than that. Come. You're loyal and you seem perceptive. Intelligent. Useful. Come." Shaking violently, she took his hand and he helped her up. He roughly grabbed her shoulder and led her away. She risked a look back and saw Laura, Aubrie, and Jeanne all staring at her, mouths open. Laura mouthed the words "oh my god what the hell." Sarah returned the sentiment with a wide eyed, "I have no idea" look, and turned her head forward again. Loki left her with some official looking people and returned to the crowd. He did not say anything to her as they loaded her up in a car and drove off. They stopped at her apartment, let her grab a few things, and they were moving again. Where were they taking her? Some secret base? Her imagination ran wild. It could be anywhere.

They took her to the most obvious place she had overlooked. Stark Tower had been appropriated after the takeover, Tony, who knows where. Loki used it as a partial home and control center for the region. He had numerous such control centers around the globe. She was pushed roughly into a room, and the door was shut behind her. She looked around. Loki sat in an armchair, looking amused.

"I am always on the lookout for talented loyals to add to my team." He said politely. His tone startled her. "You seemed observant, intelligent, and very willing. Don't prove me wrong. Do you have a talent?" Sarah shrugged.

"I'm a writer. If that counts."

"Well that certainly counts!" Loki said, grinning. "Do sit." He motioned to the armchair across from him. "Oh, and I know about your friends dissent. Don't worry about her yet, though. Twenty four year old librarians who mumble under their breath are not, as of yet, my number one priority." Sarah opened and closed her mouth in shock. This was too much. The world was starting to blur out of focus. She squeezed her eyes shut, took a deep breath, and opened them. Loki frowned. "Would you like a glass of water?" Sarah nodded, grateful. As one was being pressed into her hands by an attendant, Loki resumed speaking.

"You can work for the media. If you're a good writer, at least. If you become great, well, who knows. On the off chance it's not much of a talent as you think, do you have any other strengths?" Sarah attempted to focus her mind. It was not working.

"I can, I don't know. I can make really good muffins." Loki laughed. "I'm sorry, I can't think of anything." He smiled.

"There has to be something. I'm sure of it. Intelligent people often have many talents, and you are indeed intelligent. I pulled up your file."

"My...file?" He held up a small device.

"Resume, college records, the like. I have access to everything, remember. Down to your childhood vaccine records, if I wished." Sarah nodded dumbly. She felt dizzy. She disliked the idea that he knew more about her than she cared to share. "Well," he said, standing. "I believe our meeting is over. There are people outside waiting for you. Tomorrow you start your new position. Do well." She shook his hand absently. He had a firm grip, It felt comforting, considering how dizzy she was. She stumbled as she made to turn away, but he caught her. "Drink more water." He whispered in her ear, still holding on to her. "It's just nerves. Understandable." He let her go and nodded to her as she left the room, still with a smile on his face.

* * *

She did not see him for a few weeks. She did well at her new job, her new boss liked her writing, and she felt relieved and proud. She got her things sent to her, and she was starting to get used to her new life. She talked to her friends often, and while Aubrie and Laura seemed happy for her, Jeanne seemed annoyed. But what was Sarah supposed to have done? Said no to Lokis offer?

She had come to enjoy her new home, though she longed for peace and quiet at times, something the city could not offer in many places. She liked the museums, though, and had soon befriended an elderly curator, who allowed her to stay after hours for some time to write, as it was quiet. She was there late that evening, sitting on bench, alternating between looking up at the paintings and scribbling in her notebook, when a voice she did not expect pulled her out of her concentration.

"Well look here. Is this my newest writer?" Sarah spun around. Loki.

"What are you doing here?" She asked without thinking. He raised an eyebrow.

"I enjoy the arts as much as the next person." He said darkly. "Is that a problem?"

"No." Sarah said hurriedly.

"I should, in fact be asking you why you are here. Didn't this close to the public an hour ago?" He gave her no time to answer. "I hear you've been doing well." Sarah nodded. "Good. I thought you would." He pointed to a painting. "What do you make of that?" He asked casually.

"I think it's ugly." Sarah admitted. Loki laughed.

"As do I." He glanced around the room. "Which is your favorite?" Sarah looked around, then pointed to a night painting of a lake she had been observing.

"That one."

"Why? There are so many water paintings in here. Why that one?"

"It's the only one depicted at moonlight, not daylight." She said quietly. "It's different. Dark, but still just as beautiful. More so." A small smile played across Loki's lips.

"You have good taste." He murmured. He nodded and left the room. "I shall see you, Sarah." Sarah sat for a while, making sure he was a distance off before standing and heading home.

* * *

A few nights later, Sarah couldn't sleep. She rode the elevator to the roof and sat there, looking over the skyline. Her apartment building was right across from Stark Tower, though she wondered if it was called something different now. She had never asked. She looked at it, illuminated softly by a blue light, and she noticed a figure on the roof of that building as well. She squinted, and then realized the silhouette looked like Loki. It was three am. What was he doing? Whatever he damn well pleased, she thought idly. He was the ruler of the world. He turned, and she realized he saw her. She turned away. He couldn't' possibly have recognized her from such a distance. She counted to thirty and then peeked back over to the tower. He was gone. She relaxed.

"It's three am." Sarah squeaked and jumped, turning to face the speaker. Loki stood casually against a power box, eyebrows raised in mild amusement.

"Oh my God." She gasped, hand to her chest, her heart beating rapidly. He had scared her.

"Yes?" He asked, smirking. Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I couldn't sleep." She mumbled. His expression turned stoic as he considered her.

"I often have that problem as well." He paused, speaking more to himself. "You could claim that it's all the traveling I do, but..." He strolled up beside her, now addressing her directly. "You, on the other hand, should have nothing to plague you at night."

"Should have." She muttered, arms crossed. He smiled grimly. They stood in silence for a while, looking out over the skyline. He sighed, and looked over at Sarah, who felt his eyes upon her as she fixed her gaze straight ahead. "What?" She asked quietly. He shook his head, looking away. She let her arms fall to her sides, and he looked at her again, paused, then slowly reached out and took her hand. She gasped in surprise, but let him.

"You had asked what." He said softly. "I, I guess I missed contact. No one dares touch me, after all. Childish, I know."

"I don't think it's childish." she murmured. His fingers intertwined with hers. She looked up at him. No one dared touch him? He must have dozens of willing mistresses at his disposal, she thought to herself. As if he understood her thoughts, he laughed harshly.

"I don't count that." She said nothing. "I know it may seem odd to you..."

"It doesn't." He nodded slowly.

"Thank you." He leaned in and kissed her cheek softly, let go of her hand, and left.

* * *

It happened several more nights, when they both couldn't sleep. Sometimes they spoke, sometimes they just sat or stood and looked out at the city. He always took her hand. And every night, before he left, he kissed her cheek. No more, no less. They never saw one another in the daylight. She started to think it was no coincidence he was in the museum that night. One night, he turned to look at her. It was getting much colder now, and she was shivering. He, however, was fine. He frowned.

"If I were to ask you to come back to the tower with me, what would you say?" Sarah froze.

"I- I don't know." She felt herself start to sweat, despite the cold.

"I wouldn't expect anything of you." He whispered. "Just your presence." She relaxed.

"I would come."

"Are you certain?"

"Yes."

"Let's go, then. You're going to freeze to death out here."

She collapsed into an armchair, avoiding his bed, and looked around. His bedroom was elegant. She couldn't help but wonder how many women he brought here.

"No one comes in this chamber but me." Loki said quietly. "Not this one." He turned to face her. "Save you, now." He sat in an adjacent armchair. They spoke for a few minutes, until she began to doze in her chair. Loki took her hand softly. She didn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

She woke up in a bed. She had expected Loki to take her home after she fell asleep, so she wasn't surprised by that. What did startle her, however, was that there were arms around her, and this, this was not her bed. She gasped, sitting up quickly, waking Loki in the process.

"I'm sorry." He said hurriedly, moving away from her, allowing her space. "I had let go of your hand and you cried out in your sleep, so...so I took you here." He said quietly. "I apologize." Sarah said nothing for a moment, trying to process everything.

"What time is it?" She asked, finally. Loki laughed bemusedly at her choice of question.

"Six am."

"Oh." She relaxed a bit.

"I can take you home if you wish." Sarah hesitated, then shook her head.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" Loki smiled softly.

"Not at all." He cautiously wrapped an arm around her. She accepted it. She turned, curling into him, her head on his chest.

"Do you mind?" she asked sleepily.

"No." he mused. "I do not mind one bit."

* * *

She began sleeping in his bed each night he spent in New York, which was about three to four nights a week. She felt like a well kept secret. One day, a man from work asked her to coffee. She said no, though she didn't know why. She still never saw Loki during the day, save once, in passing, and they had pretended not to know one another. Several weeks passed.

* * *

She was falling asleep one night when Loki's voice cut the silence. "I've been thinking."

"Oh?" She asked quietly.

"There's something... I've been thinking about doing, but I'm afraid I could ruin something."

"What's that?" Sarah asked, looking up at him curiously. Loki hesitated, smirking, and then kissed her. Sarah had not been expecting this. The kiss was gentle, enjoyable, but not long. He pulled away quickly.

"I don't think you ruined anything." Sarah said matter of factly. Loki laughed.

"Then could I do it again?" Sarah smiled.

"Yes." The second kiss was deeper, longer, but still gentle. She wrapped her arms around him, and he pulled her closer, kissing her more intently. She sank into it, but he suddenly pulled back.

"That's enough." Sarah pulled away, worried she had done something to upset him. "You've done nothing wrong." He whispered in her ear. "I just believe we should make this public before we go any further. I don't want you to be a secret anymore." Sarah gasped.

"Does this bother you?" She shook her head.

"No... not at all." she looked at him. He would give up having any girl of his choosing, for her? Loki smiled at the look on her face.

"I haven't touched a woman save you in weeks." He whispered.

"I, don't, I mean, why?" Sarah stammered.

"It's different. Dark, but still just as beautiful. More so." She realized he was quoting her words from the museum, months ago. "You saw that in that painting. I know you see that in me."

* * *

Sarah was soon publicly seen with Loki at a symphony, and a few days later, a restaurant. He chose places where a large number of people would see them, and he was sure to take her hand, or place his arm around her waist in full view of everyone. Overnight, every paper in the world was printing her name. After the first time she was out with him, her phone exploded from friends and family, as she had told no one. Jeanne nearly exploded. Laura just said "Oh my god. You. Fucking. Would."

Within the following weeks, they had been seen together at a Broadway performance, two banquets, and strolling through a public park. She stopped keeping track after that. It was somewhere between the musical and the first banquet when he took her as his own for the first time. His gentleness had surprised her, while the possessiveness in his movements did not. After that night, Loki became increasingly protective of her. He soon took up the habit of calling her "my little Midgardian" as a term of endearment.

One evening, about a year after the day they met, Sarah came home from a late night at her office, entered the bedroom she now officially shared with Loki and found it seemingly empty. She threw her things down on the ground as she always did, kicked her shoes off and looked around.

"Loki?" The balcony doors were open, so she went out. He was standing there, cast in shadow, looking at his hands contemplatively. "Loki?" she asked quietly.

"Please leave me be for a moment." He whispered. She bit her lip, recognizing the frustration in his voice, and felt a chill from his breath. He gazed at her then; his eyes were red. She didn't move, instead holding his gaze.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly.

"Thinking." He muttered darkly. "Please go."

"Loki, what's wrong." Sarah pressed gently. He scowled.

"I was in contact with Mother today." Sarah waited for him to continue. "She said Odin asks about me. She said he's forgiven me and wants me to come home. But this is home now. That was never my home." Sarah sighed and leaned against the railing next to him. "Can you go? I dislike you seeing me like this. I look like..." He couldn't finish his sentence. She sighed, looked him up and down and shrugged.

"It's different, yes. Dark, but still just as beautiful. More so, even." He smiled slightly then, recognizing her words.

"Mother asked about you." He said after a long pause.

"Oh?"

"She's heard everything. From Thor. She wants to come meet you. Would you mind?"

"Of course not." He shifted back into his Asgardian form and took her in his arms.

"I told her I would like to marry you."

"You did?"

"Yes. If you will have me." Sarah grinned.

"Of course I will." Loki smiled before he kissed her.


End file.
